


In Need of a Doctor

by dk323



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reunion, Revenge, foreverdrabbles11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/pseuds/dk323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry needs to die so that he could live again. Just another day in the life of Henry Morgan. But a surprise encounter leads to a Valentine’s Day he will not soon forget.<br/>This was written for the Forever Drabble Challenge (Week 11). The prompt is: "The hundredth death of ___"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Forever Drabble Challenge (Week 11). The prompt is: "The hundredth death of ___" In this case, Henry...and lucky him, his hundredth death happens on Valentine's Day. ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Forever. They belong to Warner Bros. Television.

Henry lay in the hospital bed, unable to move. Adam had just left. He couldn’t believe the other immortal man could have been so uninventive seeking revenge. A few weeks had passed since Adam had been released from his Locked-In Syndrome through his body simply giving out. And he had waited, calculating the perfect time to get Henry. Getting taunting phone calls from him had made Henry nervous he had to admit.

Yet he had assured Abe not to worry, that he could go on his well-deserved trip to Italy with Fawn. That he would be fine, that he’ll be careful.

Unfortunately things hadn’t worked the way Henry had hoped. He regretted not telling Jo about his immortality. When Jo had come to him wanting answers, that old photo of him, Abigail and baby Abe in hand; Henry had been grateful when they’d been interrupted by a phone call. And since then, Henry had done his best to avoid the subject, the elephant in the room, so to speak. Abe hadn’t liked Henry’s hesitation, but he had no choice but to accept it. This was between Henry and Jo after all.

She had come to see him. Adam must have tipped her off anonymously somehow. Each time she had visited, Henry wanted to shake her, almost yell at her to kill him. Wait for when the room was empty, when no one else would see, and give him a powerful sedative – morphine, a barbiturate, propofol… just give him peace.

Henry didn’t realize how much he missed waking up, breaking through the cold waters of the East River, his skin shivering, extremities tingling -- shocked by the low temperature, as he did now. At least then, he felt alive, real, a part of the world.

Now he just felt dead though he was still alive, barely, but still alive. Henry couldn’t stand being like this, trapped in his own body. And Adam knew that, smiling a self-satisfied, cruel smile as he spoke to her. Thanking Henry for forcing the Locked-In Syndrome upon him, that it had made his mind all the clearer. And that he wanted to impart the same “blessing” upon Henry.

On Henry’s part, he had wanted to strangle Adam. Even if it wouldn’t resolve anything – after all, Adam would only come back to life if Henry had killed him.

But would it make him feel better? Yes, undoubtedly. It was against his nature as a doctor, but Adam was a special exception.

The only saving grace was that Jo had let him know she had managed to phone Abe in Italy. That he was going to try to catch a flight back home.

Henry hated having to cut Abe’s trip short, but he was so grateful too. Abe’s return would mean a death he was very much looking forward to.

Three days of being trapped in his own body, lying here in a bed in a sterile hospital room, was driving Henry mad. Excruciating pain was almost preferable to this.

Yet he wasn’t sure when Abe would make it back home. Henry hoped tomorrow Jo would give him more details.

He eventually fell into a restless sleep, waking up in the early morning hours of Valentine’s Day sensing a chill in the air.

Henry opened his eyes, and he could scarcely believe who he saw.

“Hello, Henry.”

It was James, James Carter. He had died over a century ago. He couldn’t be here. But Henry could see through him, an odd white glow permeating from him. Henry had never seen a ghost with his own eyes standing right in front of him. He’d never believed they were real. Only something to see in films and television shows.

Being immortal was one thing, but Henry never accepted the possibility that people can become ghosts after they died. There was a quality to that belief held by some that made Henry uneasy. It was simply too supernatural for his mind to believe as real.

Yet whatever his opinions on ghosts were, he was glad to see James. Or a ghostly apparition that looked like his old friend. Henry wanted badly to believe it was the James he knew. He was in a terrible mood being in this paralyzed state that a visit from a dear old friend was especially welcome.

James rested his hand on Henry’s shoulder. He spoke softly to him, his tone reassuring like he was speaking to one of his patients. Which, Henry decided, he was at this moment. “I can help you. I know what you need.”

Henry wasn’t sure about that. He’d never told James about his immortality. But the understanding look in James’s dark eyes caused Henry to reconsider. There was every possibility James could have found out on his own without Henry confiding in him.

James increased the dosage on his morphine drip. Just before Henry felt the morphine’s full effects, he saw James sit down beside him and hold his hand. He closed his eyes, hearing James tell him that he would be there when he woke up.

~ * ~

Henry climbed out of the river, cold and wet, but grateful to be able to move, to feel the wind against his skin, to see more than a stark-white hospital room.

He saw James carrying clothes and towel only a few feet away.

Henry wasn’t sure how to act once he came to stand before James. How does one act when encountering the ghost of an old confidante?

James silently handed him over the clothes and towel. Henry took what was given with not a word spoken. It was against his nature, always eager to fill the silences, but this ghostly visit left him speechless. On automatic, he dried himself off and changed his clothes.

He was almost surprised that he had dressed himself, his mind so distracted. He was more focused on James who had turned away and was observing the landscape before him. His hands were clasped behind his back. The white glow was still about him, and Henry could still see through him – the grass, benches, and walkway.

James wore his doctor’s uniform even though Henry had seen James’s body in his coffin all those decades ago. He had been wearing a very nice suit, the best one his family could find for him, as was usual for the deceased. But perhaps being a ghost carried different rules. And after all, James had identified as doctor, it had been his life’s purpose. That’s what he had told Henry and that must have affected how he presented himself as this ghostly apparition.

New York must seem so different to James. Henry recalled how the city looked early in the last century – fewer skyscrapers, more open spaces, horse-drawn carriages instead of lines of cars and taxi cabs.

Henry approached James, and he reached out his hand, putting it on his shoulder, coaxing him to turn around to face him.

“James? Is that really you? Are you a ghost?” Henry wanted to know.

He nodded, smiling slightly. He had unclasped his hands and they were at his sides. Henry got the distinct feeling that James wanted to touch him, to properly greet him. But the strangeness of the reunion Henry never expected to have was most likely holding him back.

“I wanted to help you in return for how you took care of me when I was sick. Even if it was a futile exercise in the end. I still appreciate it.”

“Don’t talk like that, James.” Henry shot back even if his words were unfortunately true.

At that time, tuberculosis had been very difficult to treat successfully. No matter how hard Henry tried to save him -- learning about the latest treatments and applying them when possible -- in the final days, the most he could was to insure James was comfortable and without pain.

“A truth neither of us wishes to hear.” James said, the voice of reason now, as he spoke sadly.

“How did you know about me?”

“I made productive use of my time in the afterlife,” he said easily, smiling, twisting his lips in mild amusement. “I’m sorry you have to deal with losing your clothes when you come back. That must get irritating.”

“A little, yes. I apologize for not confiding in you, James. I wanted to, and there were times, I was close to telling you--”

James raised his hand, halting his words. “It’s all right, Henry. You had your reasons. You’ve been through an ordeal though. I’m sure you want to head home and rest. And no one but you can see or hear me. I want to spare you from people concerned about your sanity. In case someone does pass by.”

Henry nodded. While the area around them was devoid of people considering the early hour, Henry agreed that a more private space would be best now. As a preventative measure.

Before vanishing, James said he’d meet him at home. While Henry told him where he lived, the apartment above Abe’s Antiques, he got a distinct feeling James knew that.

And the feeling grew stronger when he found the key to the store in his coat pocket. Henry had almost forgotten he’d need a key with Abe gone and the store closed in his absence. Henry shook his head, grinning to himself. That saved him from having to call a locksmith, a situation he wasn’t in the mood to dealing with now. He’d just died after all, and Adam was still out there. But on a positive note, he had reunited with James.

So all in all, things could be worse.

He entered the store and went up to the kitchen, intent on preparing breakfast for himself.

James met him there.

“Thank you for the key,” Henry told him as he went to put the kettle on for tea.

“You’re welcome. And also, you should know that I arranged things, so no one will be suspicious of your disappearance. You won’t have to make a new life in another country.”

Henry spread some orange jam on a slice of bread as he spoke, “I do appreciate that. But how did you do it? It must have been difficult. I was put in a hospital to force me to flee once I died.”

That was the other part of Adam’s revenge, to arouse suspicion around Henry. And the good friends he’d made: Jo, Lucas, Detective Hanson, Lieutenant Reece – he’d never be able to see them again if he wished to protect his secret. And he would have had to leave Abe too. Henry couldn’t have possibly asked his son to go along with him to who knows where when he had a good life here.

Perhaps though this would be the motivation he required to tell Jo the truth.

“I have some useful contacts, you could say,” James explained. “Don’t worry, Henry. You can stay here.”

“You’re a better friend than I could have ever hoped for.”

Henry gave him a sincere smile. He wasn’t sure he deserved this since he hadn’t told James about his immortality all those decades ago. And yet still, despite the omission, James had saved him and went as far as preserving his life here so Henry wouldn’t have to leave.

“I should call my son. I don’t want him to worry.” He said, taking a few bites of his jam-covered bread.

“Of course.”

The kettle whistled then, and Henry turned it off, pouring the hot water over the teabag in his cup.

Henry looked over at James who was wistfully looking over at the food on the counter. Over a century since he’d tasted food – Henry imagined he’d miss it too after so long. 

“I apologize. I don’t mean to be a poor host.”

James shook his head, chuckling. He reassured Henry. “You just died, Henry. You need to sort things out. I understand. There’s somewhere I need to go, but I’ll return shortly. You take care of what you need to.”

He disappeared on him before he had a chance to respond.

He went to the living room to use the phone there. 

“Abraham?” He said when he heard the phone connect.

“Henry? Dad? Are you all right? Jo called me. What happened? How did you--?”

“I’m fine, Abe. Everything worked out. I hope you didn’t buy your ticket already. If you need money, I’ll pay you back.”

“I did change my flight, but that’s not important. Jo told me you were paralyzed? It was Adam, wasn’t it? Who helped you? Or did you tell Jo before Adam got you?”

“No, I haven’t told Jo. But I plan to soon. I promise, Abe. It was someone else. But I prefer to tell you in person. It’s not a conversation suited for over the phone.”

“I don’t know whether to be concerned or relieved. Maybe some of both. Are you really okay?” Abe’s voice sounded doubtful.

The deep concern in his voice warmed Henry’s heart, but he still didn’t want to ruin Abe’s trip.

“I am, truly. Please stay in Italy as long as you planned to, Abe. You and Fawn enjoy yourselves.”

“I don’t know, Dad. Adam is still a problem, isn’t he? What if he does something even worse to you while I’m gone?”

“Abraham, I’ll be careful, more so than before. Don’t worry about me. Promise me you won’t. I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“It’s called being there for family, Dad. I’ll never stop worrying about you. And don’t say you aren’t the same with me.”

Henry sighed. “Abraham…” 

His son was right he had to admit.

“I will stay a few more days,” Abe gave in to Henry’s relief. “But call me with the latest especially if you see Adam. All right?”

“Your conditions are fair, Abe. I will do that.”

And then the conversation ventured into lighter subject matter. Henry smiled as Abe told him about what he’d been up to with Fawn in Italy, what sights they saw, and the towns they’d been to. Henry was glad that he was enjoying himself.

~ * ~

Henry returned to the kitchen, drinking his tea that had already cooled.

James reappeared a few moments later. “Did the call go well?”

Henry nodded. “As I expected.”

James smiled at him, then peered at the vase full of flowers set as the centerpiece on the kitchen table. Henry felt that he was purposefully avoiding looking at Henry.

“What is it?” He asked when James fell silent.

James sighed. “Today is Valentine’s Day, isn’t it?”

Henry nodded. “Yes, I suppose it is. I haven’t paid much mind to the holiday in recent years. It’s been a long time since – well, I have had little reason to celebrate it. Not having a significant other at this time.”

James seemed to retreat into himself. “I can’t stay long.”

Henry studied carefully at James, considering him. There was a reason he had brought up the holiday. It wasn’t just idle chatter.

“James, I cared for you deeply. As I know you did me. I would love it if you stayed if you can.”

James smiled brightly at him, but Henry could tell in his eyes he wasn’t being completely forthright.

Henry set down his tea on the table, and he approached James.

He put his hand on James’s cheek, feeling the cold coming from his skin. Odd, he thought, that James was transparent but he felt solid under Henry’s touch.

“I might as well make this Valentine’s Day count. I could have been having a dismal day trapped in my own body if it weren’t for you.”

“You don’t have to do this, Henry. Not just for my sake.”

“I have thought of kissing you, James. I wouldn’t lie to you on this. I simply just didn’t have the courage to do the deed. I valued our friendship too much. And I’d hoped you’d take the initiative.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

James flashed him a quick smile, reminding Henry of days long past when James smiled, always ready to give one, and more optimistic than Henry could ever hope to be. That is, until his illness began to wear him down. Seeing James back again like he was during happier times filled Henry with joy.

He compared it to when Abe had been little and had suffered a long, tiring bout of pneumonia and fever. And when his son had begun to recover, and started smiling again, regaining his appetite, Henry had been so relieved. He hugged Abe to him and reveled in hearing his heart still beating, his chest still rise and fall. He and Abigail had taken him to the Empire State Building a few months later to the 86th Floor Observation Deck, and Henry loved to see his son’s excitement back then. Especially following his sickness.

Henry took James’s face in both his hands and laid his lips on his, the pressure gentle at first. The cold sensation startled Henry a little at first as he kissed James, but he didn’t let that deter him. He saw how James’s eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed, appearing to enjoy Henry’s attentions.

Before Henry ventured down to leave his mark on James’s throat, he felt James put his hand on the side of his head, fingers coursing through his short dark hair. James returned his kiss then, an urgency as he slid his lips across Henry’s own, and accidentally bit Henry’s bottom lip.

In a whispered husky voice, James said, “Sorry.”

“No need,” Henry murmured.

It was madness Henry thought to himself, as his mind reminded him that he couldn’t feel James’s heart beating as they closed the space between them, James having Henry up against the wall. No breath came from James’s mouth and there was the cold…unnatural and if James were alive now, he would’ve been thought to be suffering a bad case of chills. If one disregarded the other signs that he was very certainly, however regrettably, no longer living.

But Henry didn’t pay mind to the rational part of his mind. He was enjoying, more than he’d expected. The freedom he felt, the adrenaline running through him, following his escape from the hell Adam had made him endure made this welcome reunion with James all the more sweeter.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Henry,” said James, taking a pause to allow Henry to breathe.

He stroked Henry’s cheek, smiling at him, looking as content and satisfied as Henry felt.

“And to you, James.”

“Oh, and Henry?”

“Yes?”

“That man who hurt you and left you at the hospital…”

“Adam?”

James nodded. “You don’t have to concern yourself over him for a long while.”

And then James placed his hands on either side of Henry’s face, his lips venturing down to the sensitive area at his throat. 

Henry couldn’t be bothered to respond as he allowed James to thoroughly distract him. A moan escaped his lips instead, his knees becoming unsteady as he pressed his hand to the wall, trying to keep his balance. 

This was one Valentine’s Day he would remember fondly for many years to come.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This would probably be in Henry's Top 5 list of strangest Valentine's Days. lol


End file.
